


Other Worldly

by TheZubat



Category: WoW - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZubat/pseuds/TheZubat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl with a thing for orcs and a new redemption code to WoW gets a little more than she wanted... well, relatively speaking.</p><p>(okay, so for lack of creativity, im using my D&D character https://charahub.com/character/733497/Azaria-Half-Dwarven )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Game Codes and Bull Horns

"Azaria!" A blonde teen jogged over until he was looming over a brunette who'd settled against a half fallen tree, "That was one hell of a battle, eh?" He ginned a bit as he plopped himself next to her, still towering her by a little over a foot.

Azaria grinned in response as she continued to watch her fellow players pack up their session. "Aye" She responded still in character. Looking up at the young man she smirked,

"Shame about the Orc though." He knew about her feelings towards them but appreciated that she never let it interfere with their in game lives and never let one beat her when they LARPed.

"Yeah, well, I got somethin' that might make up for it." He commented nonchalantly, fully gaining her attention,

"I got somethin' for your birthday."

Looking a tad bit confused, she noted how it was a month away, only getting a shaking of dirty blond bangs in response,

"Yeah, but this will expire before then."

"Expire?" She questioned with a fair amount of distrust.

He grinned, pulling two pieces of cardboard from his belt pouch and held one out to her,

"I got special WoW Codes.... you'll see when you go home."

"Marc," The woman said in a withering tone, now using real names, "You know I haven't played since I was 12. I can't affor-"

"It's already paid for." Marc interrupted, earning a shocked face he could chuckle at.

Not knowing what to say in return for such a kind gesture, She gave him a kiss on his cheek,

"You're the literal best, man."

 

Home, currently, consisted of a hotel room a bag of clothes and a laptop. Sighing and not bothering to change out of her LARP clothes out of excitement for the game, the girl flopped onto her quilts and flipped open her laptop. She had an old version of World of Warcraft, so she wasn't even sure it would load up; Hell, the last time she'd played, they had just released Taurens- to which she took to immediately. Being of Native American heritage and a Taurus, it seemed a huge complement to be one, but it still wasn't her main. He main would always be an Orc.

Sparing a glance at the new Orc blade she'd acquired from the last battle, she typed in the redemption code and promptly blacked out.

 

Groaning and rubbing her head, ruining her already messy bun, the woman sat up only to notice two things. One, she was sitting in a field of rather beautiful lengthy grass, and two, there was a huge fluffy mass staring at her. The thought to scream past he mind, but a snort and then the rise of the creature, she on some level realized was a Tauren, kept her silent and wide eyed.

It said... something. She had no idea what though, it all sounded like grunts and groans. And a couple snorts of obvious irritation. A few more moments of the woman just staring fearfully at him, and the hulking beast grew tired and fished a stone from a pouch hanging from a sash which had many more tied to it and then grabbed the woman.

After everything was nearly done spinning, and she had her lunch under control, Azaria realized that A, she had skipped dinner and B they were in the center of a Tauren village near roaring a fire pit.

The Tauren attached to her wrist, having given a just amount of time to get over her obvious fist time at using a Hearth Stone, yanked her along to the home of what she could only guess was an elder. Or simply a paler colored one, but the first seemed more likely. Panic started to really set in as she finally settled her mind on the fact that she was actually inside the World of Warcraft game. Any time she'd imagined it, she had panicked far less, but that apparently was not how it really worked; her breath was steadily increasing and her eyes flicked around in search of an escape before she realized that even escape wasn't a good option. Everything was much bigger than she remembered, and what she remembered wasn't much of anything.

A calming scent reached her nose, and by calming I mean she literally stopped everything and dazed for a moment before looking for the source and finding it in the hands of the elder. Well, coming from a pot of some sort he had suspended by a chain, but he was still holding it. Apparently the conversation the two bulls were having had ceased. Not only that, but he'd apparently called over a younger -female?- Tauren who was nervously sanding at his side.

The elder spoke in the unrecognizable language before the female spoke,

"Elder Talnish asks me to tell you his name," She made a curt sort of half nod half bow, to which the human just stared dumbly at,

"And, to ask for yous if you're able to speak common." Then she waited patiently with the other two while Azaria thought -rather haltingly- weather to give them her real name or not.

"A-Azaria." She stumbled over herself, mentally berating how weak she sounded, heaving a shaky sigh.

It _looked_ like the female and elder gave some fashion of smile, but it was hard to tell.

"Oh good, so you can speak! My name is Aponi Spiritgust."

The elder spoke again, nearly cutting off the woman, and then she spoke again., now obviously acting as a translator.

"The elder and Chakotay want to know..." She paused, glancing at the two larger men before continuing in an unsure tone, "Well, why you're here."


	2. Select your class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot this wasn't supposed to be in first person.... but, oh well? now it is.

Well, after a good long talk with a huge amount of patience from our translator, the entire village thinks im a fool. That I must have come from Stormwind or where ever, I assumed it was an Alliance place because I wasn't versed in the Alliance at all, and been attacked by a Troll since apparently and Orc wouldn't have left any evidence I ever existed. Which was a slightly terrifying thought seeing as I had no idea how long I was laying there. The elder Talnish asked Aponi to stay with me and make sure I didn't accidentally kill myself or anything. I think he honestly wanted to keep track of me as well, but I did fully believe he thought I was dumb enough to die on accident. Which, now thinking it over, I probably was.

Aponi did teach me a few things though, like that Taurens don't call themselves or their language 'Tauren', they call themselves "shu'halo" and they speak "Taur-ahe", also that there wasn't one big cluster of Tauren, but a couple smaller clusters of them and the racial leader was an elder named Bloodhoof.

"What class were you in the human settlement?" Aponi asked anther question. I tied hard not to roll my eyes, only at the fact that they all still believed I was from Stormwind.

I did think it over though, when playing the game, I'd always been a hunter, and even in a LARP, I was still the equivalent. Or at least a fighter of some kind.

"Well, I haven't actually been trained, but a hunter?" I offered.

Aponi looked a bit shocked, I presumed at the fact that i'd said 'untrained' but no, that wasn't the case.

"They let females of your kind be hunters?"

I must have looked more offended than shocked because the Tauren quickly retracted her statement and offered apologies until she was silenced.

"It's fine, Aponi, seriously, it's okay." I smiled at her as some small attempt to settle her but I could tell it hadn't worked as well as i'd hoped.

"If you have a system like that here.... what do _you_ do?" The question was better received than I thought it would be and she brightened a bit,

"I'm a druid, like the elder."

I wasn't particularly shocked. Then it dawned on me that I had no weapons,

"Aponi? What happe-... Um, did you find any weapons when you- er, Chakotay, found me?" She looked rather confused so I shook my head and told her to forget about it.

"If you're a druid, does that mean you have a cat form?"

Aponi's ears twitched upwards, which was rather cute in my opinion, and she gave one firm nod before mumbling something quickly and shifting into what appeared to be a horned lion. It had the same colors she did, a darker main than it's pelt and lighter horns. Our excitement over the transformation quickly faded when I saw her eyes widen and her head whip around to look behind her. She was on high alert and soon the rest of the clan was as well while I looked on in confusion,

"Aponi?" She gave a low growl in return, apparently being unable to speak common while in cat form, "What is it?" I asked any way.

I heard some one behind me shout 'Centaur' and wondered if it was the same creature I knew of. Centaurs were good right? Helped the land and what not? Why would every one be getting so anxious and, well, _weapons_? Even though I knew mine were fake, I wished I'd had my Orc blade or my Maul. They would at least scare something right? Apparently _wanting_ them, was the key to summoning them, and _WOW_ they were not fake and they were not light!

Being the lighter of the two weapons, I brandished my blade at the first creature to escape the tree line and come to the clearing in font of the settlement; Yes, these were the Centaurs I was thinking of, but they weren't beautiful as much as they were brutish and they _STANK_! The smell of one as it rushed past me almost made me vomit. I staggered and held a hand over my nose and got a snort from one of the Taurens, I don't know which though. How ever, it was enough to steel me; My blade was sharp and It wasn't like I'd never fought before, even outside of LARPing. I would not be embarrassed like that.

I rushed the next Centaur I saw and swung at it's knees, attempting to down it. These were only slightly less tall than the Taurens, only about Aponi's height. It swung at me with an axe that looked incredibly Orkish to me, and I only narrowly dodged it out of natural reflex more than actually noticing it and choosing to dodge; the adrenaline rush it gave me was enough to pierce where it's heart should have been. Or at lest the heart of a horse should have been. It howled in pain and swung again, swinging the metal right into my side and tossing me back a couple yards. I lost my breath when I landed, rolled twice, and saw my weapon dissipate into purple-black smoke. Game logic I supposed. The blood I could feel oozing out of me was far less 'game logic' as it didn't go spewing every where in dramatic flair like games liked to do, it just poured out like a stream over rocks. Some vain part of myself seethed at the fact that my corset was probably beyond repair.

With all of the hoofs hitting the ground and metal against metal it was hard to tell that the centaur that assailed me was trotting over, but I did catch it out of the corner of my eye. His grin was both malevolent and curious, probably at the fact that I was a human in a Tauren territory. I snarled at him as he drew back his axe and called for my blade once more to use as a deflection of some sort. Some feeble attempt at Parrying. But the opportunity never came since a horned Lion roared and leaped over the entire length of my body and barreled into the Centaur. It seemed a wild flurry of feral attacks and I cheered Aponi on, at least I assumed it was here at a glance.

I realized I was getting dizzy and remembered that, yes, I was still loosing blood. I staggered a bit at the re-realization and then someone yolked me up by my hair and caused me to let lose a screech that I doubted and of the Taurens were capable of even making. I hung at least four feet off the ground and it felt like my head was going to pop off my shoulders fairly soon; I could feel the blood burning against my skin and vaguely realized that the blood wasn't getting hotter, I was getting colder. My vision was blurring more and more and seemed like it was spinning one way than another before I actually passed out. I could hear though. I didn't know you could hear when you were unconscious, if thats even what this was. I saw nothing but I heard the Taurens pushing the Centaurs back into the forest and out of the settlement. I heard a gunshot and guessed thats what did it, I didn't know the game had guns. I was moving and rather unceremoniously at that. I guessed maybe I was thrown on the back f one of these vile things because I registered that everything smelled like festering death and shit. If I'd had anything in my stomach, I think I would have lost it by now.

 

 

Presumably hours had gone by before I opened my eyes and found myself tied, by my wrists, to a thin tree. I tried to struggle free but I was much to weak to do it. At least alone. I heard a couple of the Centaurs laughing, and assumed it was at myself and how weak I seemed. I'd laugh if I were on the other side of this.

I was coming to realize the character I played, the no-shits-given, the idgaf-about-you-or-your-staving-family, the vile character I played, wasn't me in the least. I was properly scared and I didn't like it. Had I had the energy, I would have snarled at myself for such weak thoughts, but currently, I could barely hold my head up. I decided I needed to be a hunter. I needed an animal to help me out of this and scanned the forest even though the pit fire kept me from seeing past it and the voices of my captors were probably scaring anything with half a brain away.

Deep in the trees outside of the fire light, I saw a moving mass that was to low to the ground and to bulky to have been another centaur and I attempted to befriend it mentally, which is pretty much how I assumed it worked. I tried for a good -what seemed like- five minutes before I sighed and gave up. I wished for nothing more than what ever it was to rip these bastards apart.

Not a minute later did I hear the hollering and screaming of men being ripped apart. Looking around, I noticed that there were probably twenty Centaurs, both men and women making up the party, so I thought maybe it was a hunting party or something of the sort. Also, that what was tearing them apart, what I'd befriended and sicced on them, was a bear. Probably low leveled like myself, but it was doing far better than I had. My vision was going in and out as I watched the battle turned massacre. I grinned when the last couple creatures fled and the bear came over to me.

'Cut the rope' I begged in my head. I guessed right when the mental commands were what drove the beat to attack. It didn't work so well with out imagery to accompany the attack, but another attempt made due and the beast moved it's mouth over my hands and tore at the bindings freeing me.

I slumped forward into coarse brown fur and gripped it for support. I knew I needed help, but I had no idea how to convey that I needed a medic to a wild animal, so instead I clambered onto it's back and gave it imagery of different villages I remembered from the game and hoped it took me somewhere where they would help me instead of kill us.

Should we live through this, I decided I would call this blessing of a creature a name.... Aditsan. _Listener_

**Author's Note:**

> the girl's real name wont be mentioned until later, or possibly not at all, so I did kind of try to avoid it here, sorry.


End file.
